Ava Kolker
Ava Melanie Ruth Esther Morgenstern is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. Ava is Auggie's eight-year-old, manipulative girlfriend. She convinces Auggie to do whatever she asks because she is older. However, Ava is ultimately oblivious to how this affects Auggie. She is portrayed by Ava Kolker. Information Ava is the girlfriend/wife of Auggie Matthews. Overall, she's appeared in 6 episodes for season 1 and 5 episodes in Season 2. Personality At times, Ava can be pretty rude. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack," she states how she likes that Auggie will do whatever she wants because she is a year older (she is six and he is five). She likes Auggie's stuffed toy, Mr. Googly, and once tried to steal him. They get "married" in "Girl Meets First Date." Topanga initially disliked Ava, but is slowly warming up to her as seen in "Girl Meets High School (Part 1)" as a mother figure. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Sneak Attack (first appearance) *Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Girl Meets Flaws *Girl Meets Game Night *Girl Meets Farkle's Choice *Girl Meets First Date Season 2 *Girl Meets the New World (mentioned only) *Girl Meets Rules *Girl Meets Fish *Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) (mentioned only) *Girl Meets STEM *Girl Meets Commonism Season 3 *Girl Meets High School (Part 1) *Girl Meets High School (Part 2) *Girl Meets Jexica (appears only in a dream sequence) *Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York *Girl Meets I Do *Girl Meets a Christmas Maya *Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 Relationships 'Friends' 'Topanga Matthews' Even though Topanga and Ava don't get along well at first in Season 1 they tend to have more respect for one another as time goes on. Since Season 3, Ava views Topanga as a mother figure during her parents' separation. Family Judy Morgenstern Judy is Ava's mother. She appears to be pretentious, controlling, and distant. She allows Ava to read alone and finds her to be better than Auggie. Mr. Morgenstern Mr. Morgenstern is Ava's dad. According to his wife, he has a multitude of flaws, and Judy periodically informs him of such, a process Ava claims can take days. Her father leaves her in Girl Meets High School (Part 1). Romances 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Ava's neighbor, classmate and "boyfriend/husband". They met prior to the episode, Girl Meets Sneak Attack. Ava likes to tell Auggie what to do since she is one year older, and Auggie sometimes gets tired of it and wants her to leave him alone. In Girl Meets Smackle, Auggie got disappointed when Ava said that they might see other people. In Girl Meets Crazy Hat, Auggie uses the ten dollars that Topanga gave him to buy Ava some costume jewelry. Ava comes to Auggie's house again in Girl Meets Game Night and he calls her his "women". When they are playing the game, they sat next to each other and they are on the same team. Ava then cheats, claiming that she is doing it for Auggie and wants him to buy her a car. They got "married" as of Girl Meets First Date, by using Topanga's wedding ring. They shared their first ever kiss. In Girl Meets Rules, she is upset and jealous of Auggie's friendship with Emma Weathersby, a fellow classmate. She had a mirrored reaction to Auggie's reaction in Girl Meets Smackle. She tries to change herself, by acting polite, but however Auggie tells her to be herself. He loves her for who she is. Trivia *Originally cast as Emma Weathersby, due to August Maturo's constantly calling her by her real name on camera, the producers changed the character to Ava. *Being six-years-old, Ava likes Auggie because he is only five, and being six she "gets to tell five-year-olds what to do". *She likes Mr. Googly. *Topanga dislikes her, but is slowly warming up to her being around Auggie. *She has the same first name as the actress that portrays her. *She likes cheese. *It is implied her birthday and Topanga's are relatively close. *She lives down the hall from the Matthews. *Her full name was revealed in Girl Meets First Date. *She likes to sing her name. *It is revealed in Girl Meets Game Night that she cracks Josh up. * She and Auggie are in the same book club. *GMW Writers confirm she is the next TV neighbor with that name Morgenstern, a nod to the character played by Valerie Harper in "The Mary Tyler Moore Show" and "Rhoda." *She and Auggie are "engaged" and fake married as of Girl Meets First Date. *Ava likes it when Topanga carries her out the door and slams the door in her face. *She is now openly jealous of Auggie's friendship with Emma Weathersby. *She is a fan of Austin Moon. (Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2) *In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3), Auggie jokes that they've been married for 52 years. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Kids Category:Returning Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Students Category:Female characters Category:Season 3 characters